heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cello
The cello is a musical instrument. About Lizards While Bob occupies the Company chairperson's office, he keeps a cello on the side of the room. Ink Emma notices a cellist playing in Central Park and sees the sound as glowing red energy. When the cellist leaves, she goes over to touch the cello. When she plucks at a string, she sees more lights. She starts playing and generating a light show that only she can see; she performs beautifully as everyone in the park looks on, including Peter. He smiles at her as she realizes what she's done, hands the bow to the cellist, and runs off. Hysterical Blindness Edgar moves a large blue cello container through the carnival. Emma returns to her apartment and finds a cello there in a large blue box with the Sullivan Bros. Carnival logo on it. She picks it up and starts to play again. As Emma plays, she starts to become emotional, unintentionally manipulating the sound from the cello she's playing with a slicing motion, damaging the wall of her home. Tabula Rasa Emma asks Peter if he sent a cello to her apartment. Peter answers that he didn't. The Fifth Stage During Samuel's speech, Emma is seen playing her cello. Upon This Rock Emma is looking at her cello when her door light flashes, and she finds Samuel outside. He explains that he sent her the cello. He tells her he has a ability, and how the cello was meant for someone special in his life. He plays it briefly, and then asks for her help to find Ian Michaels with her ability. She agrees, and they go to Central Park, where she plays the cello, attracting a crowd, which includes Ian. Close to You In a test of her powers, Emma uses the cello to summon Peter to her apartment similar to what she did with Ian. It works and Peter arrives. Once there Emma shows him the cello and once he sees the compass on it, he asks about it due to the compass tattoo on his arm put there by Lydia. Later, Peter has a dream in which Emma is playing the cello while upset and crying with people screaming in the background before Sylar comes in and offers his help. As a result of this dream, Peter destroys the cello which causes Emma to angrily order him out and cry over the destroyed cello. Vanessa plays the cello with the Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra. The Art of Deception In Peter's dream, Emma is forced to play the cello at the carnival by Eric Doyle. Blood drips from Emma's fingers on to the cello's strings. Brave New World Samuel has a new cello for Emma to play to draw thousands of people to the Carnival and upon seeing it, Emma realizes that this is what Peter's dream was about and asks about the thousands of people Peter said would die. Samuel's indifferent response causes her to realize Peter was telling the truth and refuse to play. Samuel has Eric Doyle force her to play and she draws thousands of people to the Carnival that night with her powers and new cello while under Doyle's control. Sylar shows up to save her and tries to take the cello away, but is stopped by Doyle who takes control of him. Doyle accidentally releases Emma and she uses the cello to generate a blast of sound that knocks Doyle down, breaking his concentration and freeing Emma and Sylar completely. Category:musical instrument